The present invention relates to a solar energy apparatus which is particularly designed to convert sea water or fresh water by electrolysis and the use of photovoltaic cells into hydrogen, and to collect and store the same for use as an energy source.
Applicant is aware of the fact that there have been numerous proposals for the use of solar energy to generate hydrogen as an energy source. Applicant is unaware, however, of any proposal which remotely resembles his apparatus.
It is also well recognized that it would indeed be useful, as a source of energy, if salt water and fresh water by the use of photovoltaic cells, solar activated, could be converted into hydrogen, with the hydrogen then being compressed and stored, and later used as a fuel or energy source.